Hasta el amanecer
by Arya86
Summary: Yaoi. Es cortito, no se si llega a lemon. Deajd review (vaale no keria decirlo... Harry/Draco!)


*** Fanfic yaoi. Dedicado a Suguru Shuichi, mi socia en *nuestro* Templo de los Bishonen que algun dia estará acabado!! Espero que te guste. Ah, y leed sus fics!!***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y en silencio, y la figura oscura que entró la cerró después, también sin más ruido que el suave susurro de la túnica y el leve chasquido de la cerradura.  
  
Después, la figura extrajo algo de sus ropas y apuntó con ello a la puerta, susurrando unas leves palabras, mientras otra figura hasta ahora invisible salía de un rincón oscuro y hacía un gesto parecido, pero apuntando a las paredes y al techo.  
  
Tomadas esas precauciones, ambas figuras se pusieron cara a cara y se acercaron hasta estar a poca distancia una de la otra, mirándose, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra reinante en el cuarto.  
  
Un nuevo movimiento de varita y unas palabras y un fuego se encendió en un rincón, en la chimenea, alumbrando débilmente y con reflejos rojizos a las dos figuras, dos chicos que se miraban como si quisieran guardar en sus memorias cada detalle del otro, de aquella escena mágica.  
  
El fuego danzaba reflejado en las pupilas de ambos, acariciando sus rasgos, confundiendo colores en sus cabellos. Ambos permanecían inmóviles, casi sin pestañear, respirando suavemente mientras sus corazones se aceleraban...  
  
Y es que se veían tan poco... encuentros breves, en la oscuridad, casi sin mirarse porque cerraban los ojos para disfrutar lo más posible de todas las sensaciones, sin palabras ya que sus labios se buscaban ansiosos aprovechando el tiempo al máximo...  
  
Sabían que lo suyo era imposible, que era una ilusión y que acabaría pronto, pero ese no era nada más que otro motivo para aprovechar al máximo cuando estaban juntos, juntos y a solas.  
  
En esos momentos olvidaban a los demás, olvidaban lo que les podía pasar, el peligro que corrían, lo que diría la gente, la sociedad... tan solo existían ellos dos, sus cuerpos buscándose ansiosos, mezclados, ambos abrazándose como si no fueran a volverse a ver nunca... cosa que podía pasar cualquier día.  
  
Cualquier día, tendrían que dejar de verse, alejarse, olvidar el ardiente deseo, ocultar el sufrimiento, esconder cualquier sentimiento que no fuera odio o desprecio. No podían permitírselo. Su mundo no se lo permitía.  
  
Una familia de sangre pura, Slytherin todos, mortífagos o futuros mortífagos...  
  
Un simple huérfano, Gryffindor, el héroe del mundo mágico...  
  
Pero eso desaparecía al estar ellos solos. Desaparecían los prejuicios, las rivalidades, las presiones de los demás... todo se perdía en el camino hacia sus encuentros. Solo quedaban ellos dos, ellos y una frase.  
  
Harry se acercó y acarició con una mano la mejilla de Draco, que lo miraba fijamente desde esos ojos ya sin odio, medio ocultos por el rubio flequillo, las llamas brillando en esos normalmente fríos ojos grises, casi plateados.  
  
Las miradas de los dos se encontraron un momento, desvistiéndose de todo lo que aparentaban ante la gente, hasta ser libres.  
  
El chico entrecerró sus ojos esmeralda y acercó sus labios a los de su compañero, probando ese dulce sabor, el manjar prohibido, como si fuera la primera vez... o la última. El rubio profundizó en el beso, acariciando los labios de Harry con su lengua, deseando recordar ese cúmulo de sensaciones para siempre...  
  
Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Tristeza, dolor y tantas ganas de estar juntos... Harry abrazó a Draco, le acarició dulcemente los suaves cabellos y el cuello con una mano, mientras la otra le sujetaba por la cintura posesivamente.  
  
El Gryffindor acercó sus labios a la oreja del otro chico, y le lamió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Luego murmuró unas palabras dulces, una simple frase, su frase:  
  
-Hasta el amanecer, Draco...  
  
-Hasta el amanecer...  
  
Hasta el amanecer eran libres, libres de entregarse voluntariamente al otro, libres de no pensar en nada, libres de amarse...  
  
Hasta que el sol saliera un día más y un nuevo día de hipocresías y rivalidades comenzara, no pertenecían a nadie.  
  
Hasta el alba ya no eran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el héroe del mundo mágico, ni Draco Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy, hijo de mortífagos. No eran los enemigos que desde el primer día de clase se habían hecho la vida imposible el uno al otro, los rivales que todo el mundo veía luchando en distintos bandos, no eran el "seguramente-futuro-auror" ni el "seguramente-futuro-mortífago"  
  
Durante las noches que compartían, hasta el amanecer, eran simplemente Harry y Draco. Sin máscaras, sin títulos ridículos. Ellos, libres y amantes.  
  
Dos chicos descubriéndose a ellos mismos y a otros, dos chicos intentando ser felices al menos durante unas horas... dos chicos olvidando lo que tenían que ser para los demás, y siendo ellos. Olvidando lo que se suponía que sentían, y dejando salir los verdaderos sentimientos, sin analizarlos, simplemente sintiendo, simplemente siendo ellos. Sin pensar si lo que hacían correspondía con su fama, si estropearía su reputación , si mancharía su imagen ante los demás o decepcionaría a alguien. Solo Draco y Harry.  
  
Draco acarició la espalda de Harry, sintiendo la calidez de su piel morena, su particular olor casi dulce, a menta o algo por el estilo... pasó la mano por los desordenados cabellos y descendió hasta acariciarle el pecho a través de la camiseta, dejando su mano allí, encima del corazón, sintiendo los latidos. Harry cubrió esa mano con la suya durante un instante y luego la acercó a sus labios, besándola suavemente, tocando esos dedos largos y esas manos finas...  
  
Harry se acercó al cuello de Draco y acarició con los labios aquella piel pálida, mientras una de sus manos se metía debajo de la ropa y le acariciaba el pecho, delgado pero fuerte, el vientre plano...  
  
El rubio Slytherin era esbelto, elegante, de movimientos fluidos y arrogantes, que siempre parecían calculados. Todo parecía preparado, desde la manera de apartarse el pelo hasta el revoloteo de su túnica, cualquier gesto que hiciera...  
  
Harry percibió también su olor, que ya le era familiar. Draco olía... ligeramente a vainilla, sin llegar a ser un olor fuerte y empalagoso. Y algo más, un ligero olor metálico, frío.  
  
La mutua inspección de pieles y olores continuó, con miedo a detenerse mucho, no querían perder el tiempo... el poco tiempo que tenían.  
  
Draco le quitó al camiseta a Harry, y le acarició el pecho desnudo, los pectorales ligeramente marcados, al abdomen firme... el rubio lo empujo hasta recostarle en la cama, empezó a besarle el cuello y descendió siguiendo la clavícula con la lengua, suavemente, totalmente concentrado en el sabor de aquella piel. Bajó hasta los pezones, que destacaban en la piel morena, y los besó, succionando.  
  
Harry gimió suavemente y le acarició el pelo, y la espalda. El otro chico siguió bajando y le metió la lengua en el ombligo. Entonces Draco volvió a subir y le besó profundamente, con pasión, mientras sus manos le libraban con habilidad de los pantalones que aún llevaba puestos. Luego se quitó él mismo la camiseta y los pantalones, sentado en la cama mientras Harry cogía su lugar y le besaba todo el torso desnudo, haciéndole gemir suavemente.  
  
De nuevo, ambos se unieron en un beso profundo mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo del compañero, dejándose llevar por las emociones y sentimientos...  
  
Esta vez fue Draco el que rompió el beso para acercarse a su oreja y morderla suavemente, y luego susurrarle mientras la ardiente respiración hacía estremecer a Harry:  
  
-¿Hasta el amanecer?  
  
-Sí, mi Draco... hasta el amanecer, solos tú y yo...  
  
Un gemido cortó sus palabras mientras Draco le mordía suavemente el cuello, y Harry deslizó sus manos a la única prenda que aún cubría el pálido cuerpo del otro chico...  
  
A partir de ahí los movimientos se volvieron más apasionados, las caricias más ansiosas, más rápidas, casi torpes... y es que cada vez era su primera vez, y cada vez la disfrutaban y se amaban sabiendo que podía ser la última...  
  
Aunque intentaban olvidarlo en ese rato en el que estaban juntos, siempre estaba allí esa amenaza, como una sombra en la oscuridad, acechando... la amenaza de saber que podían tener que separarse sin despedirse, sin mirarse más libremente, sin amarse de nuevo...  
  
Los dos chicos se abandonaron al placer durante mucho tiempo, para dormirse al fin abrazados en un lío de sabanas, susurrándose frases de amor, sintiendo el calor del familiar cuerpo del otro junto al suyo y los latidos del corazón acompasados, como si fueran uno solo.  
  
Y cuando al fin llegó el momento temido, el momento de al separación y de volver a ser lo que se suponía que eran delante de los demás, cuando la luz dorada del tímido sol los acarició encontrándolos aún abrazados, les pareció demasiado pronto para separarse, demasiado pronto para regresar al odio. Pero sabían que no había otra solución.  
  
Sus cuerpos se tocaron y se acariciaron hasta el último momento, sus labios se unieron por última vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, se susurraron palabras dulces y promesas vanas, para al fin volver cada uno al lugar donde pertenecían.  
  
Y se separaron, entrelazando su manos hasta al final, robándose ese último beso, sin dejar de mirarse, y deseando que la próxima vez que se encontraran no hubiera amanecer...  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Aaw... no se si me ha quedado como quería! Es que tenía esa frase en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, y claro, casi sin pensármelo era para un Harry/Draco...  
  
Aparte, un poco corto... Y un H/D dulce, o quizas agridulce (eso existe?) muy diferente del lemon que escribi la ultima vez...  
  
En fin, tendria que estar escribiendo mas de mi otro fic empezado, pero ya seguire! Llevo medio capitulo escrito! (sip, esto es publicidad subliminal ^^')  
  
Revieew pliis!! ^o^  
  
¡¡Dedicado a Suguru!! ^^ deja review eh ;) 


End file.
